Talon Conrad
'First Name' Talon 'Last Name' Conrad 'IMVU Name' YumeMoumoku 'Nicknames' The Reaper Age 25 Gender Male 'Height' 6'3" 'Weight' 160 'Blood type' B- 'Behaviour/Personality' Talon can be laid back though at times he can be a careless cold hearted person. He hates when those show lack of dedication in his crew and will find harsh means of punishment for those who fail him. Over all though his laid back behavior tends to make him lax and a cool person to hang with as long as your not on his bad side. 'Clan & Rank' Alpha head of Izuka Gang 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' motorcycle shop owner he works in repairs, custumn builds, and selling bikes 'Fighting Style' Wushu: (Chinese: 武術) is both an exhibition and a full-contact sport derived from traditional Chinese martial arts. It was developed in China after 1949, in an effort to standardize the practice of traditional Chinese martial arts, although attempts to structure the various decentralized martial arts traditions date back earlier, when the Central Guoshu Institute was established at Nanking in 1928. The term wushu is Chinese for "martial arts" (武 "Wu" = military or martial, 术 "Shu" = art) Changquan (長拳 or Long Fist) refers to long-range extended wushu styles like Chaquan (查拳), Huaquan (華拳), Hongquan (洪拳; "flood fist"), and Shaolinquan (少林拳), but this wushu form is a modernized style derived from movements of these and other traditional styles. Changquan is the most widely-seen of the wushu forms, and includes speed, power,accuracy, and flexibility. Changquan is difficult to perform, requiring great flexibility and athleticism, and is often practiced from a young age. Nanquan (南拳 or Southern Fist) refers to wushu styles originating in south China (i.e., south of the Yangtze River, including Hongjiaquan (Hung Gar) (洪家拳), Cailifoquan (Choy Li Fut) (蔡李佛拳), and Yongchunquan (Wing Chun) (詠春拳). Many are known for vigorous, athletic movements with very stable, low stances and intricate hand movements. This wushu form is a modern style derived from movements of these and other traditional southern styles. Nanquan typically requires less flexibility and has fewer acrobatics than Changquan, but it also requires greater leg stability and power generation through leg and hip coordination. This event was created in 1960. Taijiquan (太極拳, T'ai chi ch'uan) is a wushu style famous for slow, relaxed movements, often seen as an exercise method for the elderly, and sometimes known as "T'ai chi" in Western countries to those otherwise unfamiliar with wushu. This wushu form is a modern recompilation based on the Yang (楊) style of Taijiquan, but also including movements of the Chen (陳), Wu (吳), Wu (武), and Sun (孫) styles. Basic Routines: *****Baguazhang (八卦掌) – Eight-Trigrams Palm *****Bajiquan (八極拳) – Eight Extremes Fist/Boxing *****Chaquan (查拳) – Cha Fist/Boxing *****Changquan (长拳)- Long fist *****Chuojiao (戳腳) – Poking Feet *****Ditangquan (地躺拳) – Ground-Prone Fist/Boxing *****Fanziquan (翻子拳) – Tumbling Fist/Boxing *****Houquan (猴拳) – Monkey Fist/Boxing *****Huaquan (華拳) – Hua Fist/Boxing *****Nanquan (南拳）-Southern Fist *****Paochui (炮捶) – Cannon Punch *****Piguaquan (劈掛拳) – Chop-Hitch Fist/Boxing *****Shequan (蛇拳) – Snake Fist/Boxing *****Tantui (弹腿）- Spring Leg *****Tanglanghushi (螳螂虎势) – Praying Mantis and Tiger Style *****Tanglanquan (螳螂拳) – Praying Mantis Fist/Boxing *****Tongbeiquan (通背拳) – Through-the-Back Fist/Boxing *****Wing Chun (Yongchunquan) – Eternal Spring *****Xingyiquan (形意拳) – Shape-Intent Fist/Boxing *****Yingzhuaquan (鷹爪拳) – Eagle Claw Fist/Boxing *****Zuiquan (醉酒拳) – Drunken Fist/Boxing Jujitsu: *****"Jū" can be translated to mean "gentle, supple, flexible, pliable, or yielding." "Jutsu" can be translated to mean "art" or "technique" and represents manipulating the opponent's force against himself rather than confronting it with one's own force. Jujutsu developed among the samurai of feudal Japan as a method for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon, or only a short weapon. Because striking against an armored opponent proved ineffective, practitioners learned that the most efficient methods for neutralizing an enemy took the form of pins, joint locks, and throws. These techniques were developed around the principle of using an attacker's energy against him, rather than directly opposing it *****Japanese jujutsu systems typically place more emphasis on throwing, immobilizing and pinning, joint-locking, choking, and strangling techniques as compared with other martial arts systems such as karate. Atemi-waza (striking techniques) were seen as less important in most older Japanese systems, since samurai body armor protected against many striking techniques. The Chinese quanfa/ch'uan-fa (kenpo or kung fu) systems focus on punching, striking, and kicking more than jujutsu. The Japanese systems of hakuda, kenpo, and shubaku display some degree of Chinese influence in their emphasis on striking techniques. In comparison, systems that derive more directly from Japanese sources show less preference for such techniques. However, a few jujutsu schools likely have some Chinese influence in their development. Jujutsu ryu vary widely in their techniques, and many do include significant emphasis on striking techniques, though in some styles only as set-ups for their grappling techniques. In jujutsu, practitioners train in the use of many potentially fatal moves. However, because students mostly train in a non-competitive environment, risk is minimized. Students are taught break falling skills to allow them to safely practice otherwise dangerous throws. The word Jujutsu can be broken down into two parts. "Ju" is a concept. The idea behind this meaning of Ju is "to be gentle", "to give way", "to yield", "to blend", "to move out of harm's way". "Jutsu" is the principle or "the action" part of Ju-Jutsu. In Japanese this word means science or art Taekwondo: *****Taekwondo is known for its emphasis on kicking techniques, which distinguishes it from martial arts such as karate or southern styles of kung fu. The rationale is that the leg is the longest and strongest weapon a martial artist has, and kicks thus have the greatest potential to execute powerful strikes without successful retaliation. Taekwondo as a martial art is popular with people of both genders and of many ages. Physically, taekwondo develops strength, speed, balance, flexibility, and stamina. An example of the union of mental and physical discipline is the breaking of wooden boards, bricks or tiles, which requires both physical mastery of the technique and the concentration to focus one's power 'Weapon of Choice' Long Katana with a metel case (the case can be used as a weapon at times) 2 dragon pistols Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background' Growing up in a rather simple and easy life, Talon would be literately saying he was living the good life as has handed what ever he had wanted. Having a rather famous father in the community with him being one of the top judges in the city. Talon would have never expected his father to have been caught in a the middle of a cross fire between two rival Yakuza gangs. Having his father die at a young age (10 years old) this would fuel talons anger towards the Yakuza gangs in the local area's that would lead him to the path he would then take. Enrolling himself in his first form of martial arts at the age of 11 Talon would dedicate himself to their beliefs and fighting styles. Flying threw the ranks he would soon grow bored as he would reach the level of a master at the age of 14. Taking on another form of martial arts talon would then divide his time between his fighting and his new love of tinkering and reappearing what ever he got his hands on which would then lead him to one day building his first car. At the age of 18 Talon would master his second form of martial arts and in roll himself into a top of the line collage where he would take his studies of mechanics further. Graduating with his bachelors in auto mechanics and auto body, Talon would then find himself taking on an associates in law so that he could better learn a way for him to take down the murdered of his father. Having graduated at the age of 22 and now out on his own Talon would take his skills in repair and custom car and bike building and open up his own shop. Making a great success in his career Talon would begin growing a reputation in the distracts as the go to guy in cars and motercyles. Completing his 3rd form of martial arts at the age of 24 Talon would find himself starting to deal more and more in the underground world with the mafia and gangs trying to get Intel on who had been involved in his fathers murder. Talon would then form his own gang for both his own protection and to find the group that had killed his father so that he might seek out revenge. Now at the age of 25 Talon would seem to become blood thirsty himself using his degree in law and his skills in automotive repair and customization to get his way. As Talon likes to say: If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not REVENGE? 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 5: Episode 3: Making Ties In Strange Places Ark 5 Episode 26: Neighbors 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 15:20, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Chairwoman Nakayama (talk) 23:37, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:RPC